Of Crappy Artists and Beautiful People
by ETERNALEATER
Summary: When life throws you a curve ball... make sure it doesn't hit you in the face. YukixKyo Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Kyo's POV

A lot of people assume I'm an artist. The poor, starving, barely surviving kind. It's really not a bad assumption to make considering most people meet me in a coffee shop or the, in this case, under the patio of the local flower shop in the pouring rain, almost always with my sketchbook and a pencil or pen on my ear; sometimes both. Not to mention that everyone I work with has said, more than once, that I dress like a hobo.

But when I met him, I almost wanted to be a poor, starving, barely surviving artist. Someone who came to this small town once in a blue moon for just a few drawings. I knew who he was. Hell, everyone who lived in this town knew about it. About him.

He never really talked to anyone, not anymore, hell he was barely in town. Not that anyone really blamed him for it. So mostly I was surprised to see him outside a ridiculously overpriced flower shop, hiding from the pouring rain.

But he was beautiful. It was something no one ever told you when they talk about him. Mostly it was just about what happened. But God must have been getting laid the day he made Yuki Sohma because he was _gorgeous_.

That day I just stared a lot. I didn't pay attention to much else except for the contours of his face, the shadows that streaked across his button down, those incredibly deep violet eyes, just everything about him. And if he noticed he didn't say anything about it, in fact Yuki didn't even look uncomfortable with anything. He looked at peace, like he had reached a place that none of us had. It almost made me jealous because my life was so full of work, bills, and horny confused bosses. But more than that I wanted to draw him, I wanted to sit him down somewhere bright and happy and fight to capture the essence of someone like him. It would be a challenge I would look forward to.

Soon, all to soon if you asked me, the rain seemed to stop and I watched walk away, back to his house , wherever that is. I was tempted to follow him, more than tempted, I _wanted _it. Like a man wants a woman, I wanted it _so_ hard. But I knew better. Not only would it lead to trespassing violation and suspension of my badge, it would be completely inconsiderate.

After all, what rape victim wants a nosey wanna be artist following him home?

* * *

AN: Tell me what you guys think. This was mostly just my muse going crazy but I figured it was okay enough to publish.

Enjoy!

ETERNALEATER.


	2. The Longest, Most Frustrating Day Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

If there was one thing that Kyo agreed with when it came to Uotani it was that occasionally (meaning frequently) he could be extremely stupid. Such as now.

It was about 5 o'clock in the freaking morning, and Kyo 'the stupid' Sohma was working furiously. Not for the upcoming arson case that had them all mystified as to the arsonist, but to capture the perfect image of Yuki Sohma's perfect body onto paper. He had been working on just his fingers for nearly two hours now (AN: fingers are really freakin' hard to draw) and he was no closer to getting it right then when he started.

Good God he was a fool.

A stupid, idiotic, fool that had stayed up the whole freakin' night to draw someone that was so intricately complex without a picture! But drawing someone like that even with a photo was completely impossible. Of course, impossible never stopped Kyo Sohma.

That didn't make it any less stupid.

* * *

As a detective Kyo had to deal with a lot of hardships, and unusually cruel people.

"Kyo, you son of a bitch!"

Namely his boss, Uotani.

"What are you blaming me for now!"

"Where are the reports you promised me asshole!"

"I put them on your desk yesterday bitch! It's not my fault you lose track of your crap!"

"You probably forgot! Again!" Uotani was snarling furiously, jeez she was pissed today. "Redo them. All of them."

Kyo's jaw dropped. "Are fucking kidding me?!"

Uotani growled, "Hell no, I want them by break!"

"That's fucking impossible you know that shit like that doesn't get done in two fucking hours!"

"I don't care!" She was still growling when she stomped away.

Kyo snarled and mumbled, "What the hell crawled up her ass this morning?" Before turning back to his overused and abused laptop and looked up Yuki Sohma.

He really was hopeless.

* * *

That night Kyo came home at nearly 11 o'clock. He'd been up for almost 48 hours and was pissed as hell. Not only had the arson case been linked to the local high school (which undoubtedly meant parents, and Kyo _hated_ parents), but he hadn't found any picture of Yuki Sohma on the internet. _None at all_. Which was fucking stupid considering that he had been the victim of one of the biggest crimes in the town. But then again, maybe that _was_ the reason that they didn't have any. Idiot.

He sighed. His fingers itched to draw, sketch, even paint. He _hated_ paint, even more than dealing with 'oh-my-child-is-perfect-how-could-he' parents. Paint made his nose twitch and sneeze like he had hay fever, it gave him a headache beyond all reason and if left to progress it would become a migraine. But God, he wanted to draw so badly, more importantly he wanted to get it _right_. He wanted to get Yuki's figure, posture, expression right. That need overrode all the others. So tonight he overlooked his pleading sketchbook and instead began pulling off his clothes.

He needed to fucking hibernate.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who helped me with the last sentance. My beta reader is currently in Montana so I have to edit myself for now.

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

It was supposed to be a normal Tuesday. Well, really a normal day. It wasn't like Yuki lived a very spontaneous, exciting life (which was another way of saying it was boring as hell). He lived out in the outskirts of town more in the forest area. Away from town, the noise, the crowded areas... well people really. He just wanted to be away from _everyone_. He only went into town on the occasion of lack of instant food (saying he didn't cook would be an understatement) or need of something for his garden. Which was mostly once or twice a month.

So he was surprised (more like scared shitless) when he saw a very orange haired man walking towards his house. Yuki's first instinct was to find something, _anything_ that could be used as a weapon something to defend himself if he needed to. He picked up his emergency metal baseball bat (which happened to be a wonderful shade of red, like blood) and hid behind his door waiting to spring.

The strange orange haired man knocked on the door, really loud.

"Hey! Is this Yuki Sohma's place?!" His voice was gruff like he had just woken up from a long sleep. "Hey! This is the police."

Shit. What the hell did the police want? Yuki's searched his mind rapidly for anything that could lead to police investigation.

"C'mon! You have _got _to be kidding me!" The man sighed and jiggled the doorknob, which was locked obviously.

He sighed, "Shit."

Yuki slid the baseball bat right next to the doorframe, right within reach and slowly, hesitantly, opened the door. Just a crack.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The man gaped. "I-I just... Are you Yuki Sohma?"

"Who's asking?"

"Uh, Kyo. Kyo Sohma." He fumbled with his badge. Yuki scrutinized the badge, eyeing the scowling detectives picture. When he had finished his scrutiny he looked up at the obviously nervous detective.

"What do you want?"

There was a pause.

"I-I... Shit." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm not actually here on police buisness."

Before Kyo could even _think_ about blinking the door was slammed back in his face.

"Wait! Wait! I just want to talk to you! I couldn't think of another way to get you to open the door! Please Yuki!"

The next moment Kyo was looking at a very angry, heartbreakingly beautiful man. With a blood red metal bat.

"Holy Shit!"

"Leave." His voice was emotionless. But somehow still angry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's talk about this." Kyo was backing away from the door. "Just put the bat down."

"Fuck you." Kyo gulped when he felt the edge of the railing on the porch. He had nowhere else to go.

Yuki pulled the bat back, ready to swing when he couldn't see the detective anymore, everything blurred. Distantly he heard a small crack, but then he couldn't see or hear anything.

He was gone.

* * *

When Yuki woke up he felt warm but uncomfortable. His head rolled on the wooden floor, and soon he was looking at the detective from that morning. He was sitting silently, leaning back against Yuki's house staring at Yuki intently. His brown eyes looked right at him with such intensity Yuki couldn't help the blush that covered his cheeks.

"Wha-What are you doing?"

The detective snapped out of his trance, shaking his head fiercely. "Sorry. You tripped." He motioned. "Over the stairs."

"I think your ankle's sprained. You okay?"

Yuki sat up, wincing as he moved his ankle slightly. He blinked when he felt his warmth leave him and he looked down at the inspector's jacket which now currently laid innocently in his lap.

Yuki picked up the jacket marveling at the softness. He looked at Kyo, who was still staring at him. Yuki cleared his throat.

"I'm fine." He sighed. "Is this yours?"

Kyo nodded and took his jacket. But he didn't stop staring. Yuki eyed him carefully.

"What do you want?"

Kyo blinked. "Would you model for me?"

Yuki's mind went blank. "What?"

Kyo blushed. "I-I. I want you to model for me. We can do it wherever you what. Wherever you feel comfortable. You can even hold that damned bat."

"Like for pictures?"

"No!" Kyo almost shouted. "No. I just want to draw you."

"So your an artist." It was a more of a statement than a question.

"I, not really, I mean I do it when I have time but--"

"Your an artist by hobby."

Kyo winced. "When you say it like that it sounds stupid."

Yuki nodded. "It does."

Kyo looked at him. "So?"

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who helped me with the last sentence. My beta reader is currently in Montana so I have to edit myself for now.

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Just One Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Three months passed in a blur for both Kyo and Yuki. Though neither of them said it, they were both beginning to tolerate on another. Maybe even like each other. Yuki especially, was rather tentative with their relationship. But days passed and Yuki eventually grew accustomed to Kyo's infatuation with drawing him. He stopped fidgeting at the constant stares, and soon relaxed under Kyo's watchful gaze. Kyo, he realized after a month of agreeing to his proposal, was just as stubborn as he was, if not more. And soon after, they fought on a regular basis.

But there were moments when Yuki wondered if Kyo had a different reason for seeing him as much as he did.

* * *

The local Starbucks bustled with noise and clamor. It was rush hour and the coffee shop was full of overworked business men and women, gothic teenagers, stoned teenagers, and even the occasional police officer in desperate need of a hot cup of coffee. Yuki himself was having a cheap black coffee loaded with sugar and cream. He hated the bitter taste of black coffee, but he was way too cheap to buy himself a corn syrup concoction that was basically a heart attack in a cup or whatever else they sold at expensive coffee shops like this. Not to say that he normally went to places like this, or ever for that matter. Yuki didn't like coffee all that much.

It was a sin. But couldn't find it in himself care.

But, looking through the corner of his eye he could see his only reason for coming to an overcrowded, blown up place like this. His normally bright orange hair looked grungy like he hadn't washed it in days. There were large bags under his intense mud brown eyes and he itched at his five o'clock shadow.

_More like a five day shadow,_ Yuki scoffed inwardly and shook his head. _Does he know how to do anything but work?_

"Stop moving." Kyo's hand shot out instinctively and tipped Yuki's chin lightly. Yuki jumped, shaking the table, and his hand shot out to grab his ridiculously overpriced coffee before it fell.

"Sorry." Kyo's hand was once again holding his sketchbook. This time though, his knuckles were white with the effort. Neither of them, in the three months they had been meeting, had ever initiated on any physical contact.

Yuki shook his head, trying desperately to conceal the blush that had taken over his cheeks. "It's fine." He took a deep breath before looking at him again. "Don't worry about it."

Kyo gave him an uncertain half smile scratching lightly at the nape of his neck.

"Well, this is about as done as it's going to be, I guess." Kyo lightly flipped the book closed and looked back up at Yuki. "I'll see you tomorrow. I have a day off."

Yuki ducked his head a little, trying desperately not to make eye contact. "Um, right... You can shave."

Kyo chuckled nervously. "I guess I can."

They stood up, Kyo grabbed his numerous empty coffee cups (Yuki didn't _want _to know how much that cost him) from the table and tossed them into a nearby trash.

"Um... Walk you home?" He offered nervously.

Yuki nodded. "Sure."

The walk home was filled with silence. Not the good kind either, it was the _really _bad awkward. At least it was until--

"Why do you have to live so damn far away?"

"What's it to you?" Yuki was glaring.

"No reason. Just wondering."

"You know, you didn't _have_ to walk me home. I'm not some stupid little girl that needs to be walked home all the time. I can take care of myself."

Kyo snorted, "I don't know why I bothered."

"Because you're an idiot."

"You're insufferable you know that?"

They lapsed into silence after that. Both walking towards the cabin silently, more importantly extremely uncomfortably. They climbed the stairs silently, both absorbing the sounds of the stair boards as they creaked. When they reached the door, Yuki touched the handle lightly, fully intending to tell Kyo that he should go home.

When Kyo's calloused, strong hand can up to rub against Yuki's cheek. Yuki froze, like a deer in headlights, unable to move a muscle. Kyo's knuckles lightly skimmed Yuki's porclain cheeks. His touch was like a butterflies, so light and fluttering. It was only when Kyo's turned his hand to touch his palm to Yuki's cheek that his muscles decided that moving was a good idea. He jerked backward, banging loudly into his front door.

"S-sorry." Kyo muttered, his head was down. And, while Yuki couldn't see it, his face was full of shame.

"It-it's okay." Yuki touched his hand lightly to his cheek. "I-I just have to get used to it." He looked up at Kyo, the blush once again in place. Kyo looked back surprised, then after a moment, a crooked smile took over his face.

"Alright. Slow then." Kyo looked him right in the eyes. They weren't talking about the touching anymore.

Kyo reached out to Yuki, his hand slowly taking Yuki's in his own.

"Is this okay?" Kyo was still looking him straight in the eye. The intensity of his gaze would have overwhelmed Yuki had he not accustomed to it over the three month period.

He nodded hesitantly, and watch as Kyo bent down, again slowly, and pressed his lips up against his hand. Yuki trembled, but he wasn't sure if it was from fear or something else.

Kyo released his hand, still looking him dead in the eye.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

Yuki's blush deepened and nodded.

* * *

WOW! This actually turned out a lot better than I thought it would. And I'm sorry it took me so long to update, my muse was stuck on other things. ANYWAY! I was struck by lightning today... err yesterday and I considering I was 'bedridden' from the removal of my wisdom teeth I decided that it would be a good idea to update.

And we are getting on to the more juicy stuff! Yay! I'm really excited about this chapter, mostly because it's going to open up a WHOLE NEW relationship between them. Yay!

So... yeah. That's it for now.

Enjoy!

ETERNALEATER.


End file.
